Stigmatized
by Angelprinczess
Summary: Squinoa A song fic to The Calling's Stigmatized, goes along with the events in the game after Rinoa goe sinto a coma.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the character's in this story, Squaresoft does. I also don't own the song "Stigmatized," The Calling does, so don't sue me!

Author's Note: First of all, I just want to say thank you to all of the people that reviewed my other fics. It really means a lot to me that there are actually people out there that are reading them. This is a Squinoa and it's based on the song "Stigmatized" by The Calling. I hope you all like it, and, as always, please read and review.

Stigmatized

Squall Leonhart sat in the Infirmary, next to his one true love, Rinoa Heartilly. It seemed to Squall that Rinoa had been unconscious forever. Squall brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I will never give up on you Rinoa, never."

__

If I give up on you, I give up on me

If we find what's true, will we ever be

Even God himself and the faith I knew

Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you

Squall thought back to the first time he had ever laid eyes on Rinoa. It had been during the SeeD Inauguration Party. She had walked right on up to him, asking him to dance. At first, things hadn't gone so well, with Squall tripping over his feet and crashing into other people, but soon, with the help and encouragement of Rinoa, he had gotten the hang of it. Suddenly, Rinoa had winked at him, and the she just walked off, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

__

Tease me, by holding out your hand

Then leave me, or take me as I am

And live our lives, stigmatized

Staring at Rinoa's angelic face, Squall thought back to the conversation they'd had at FH. The words rang clear in his head, as if they had just been spoken yesterday. 

"We all love you, Squall. Don't freak out or anything." Later, she had said, "I'd rather not talk about the future, either. But right now…I wanna stay here…like this."

"Rinoa, please wake up, I need to hear your voice," Squall pleaded.

__

I can feel the blood rushing through my veins

When I hear your voice, driving me insane

Hour after hour day after day

Every lonely night that I sit and pray

"Come on Rinoa, lets go. Lets go find Elle, she'll bring us together."

Squall sat on the bridge on the way to Esthar. He thought back to right before they had fought Edea and Rinoa had went into a coma. They had been talking about Squall's ring and how Rinoa asked Zell to make a copy of it for her.

"That'd be crazy, huh?" She had said, "Then everyone might…you know…get the wrong idea about us."

"You sound like you want everyone to get the wrong idea," Squall had told her.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

__

Tease me, by holding out your hand

Then leave me, or take me as I am

And live our lives, stigmatized

They had finally arrived in Esthar, but to Squall's dismay, he found out that he would have to leave Rinoa with Doctor Odine.

"It'll be alright, Rinoa. I'm always with you."

__

We live our lives on different sides

But we keep together you and I

Just live our lives, stigmatized 

They blasted off into space, which was very risky, but a risk that Squall was willing to take to get Rinoa back. Squall placed Rinoa in the Med Lab on the spaceship. 

"Hang in there, Rinoa. I'll be back soon."

__

We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches everyday

We'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find our way

"Elle, please! Please take me to Rinoa's past! I have to save her!" Squall saw Rinoa floating helplessly through space.

"Rinoa, this is Squall. Come on, hang in there. You're gonna make it…I believe in you."

__

I believe in you

Even if no one understands

I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn

If we're stigmatized

We live our lives on different sides

But we keep together, you and I

We live our lives on different sides

Squall sat in the Ragnarok, slumped over in a seat, in an image of defeat. He couldn't believe what had just happened. First, he had jumped out of the spaceship and grabbed Rinoa. They had managed to get on the Ragnarok and after fighting a bunch of monsters, they had made it to the cockpit and were on their way home. Rinoa had been so scared. She thought that no one would like her anymore, now that she was a Sorceress. Squall's heart had ached when he saw how much pain Rinoa was going through. He had taken her in his arms and held her. When they had landed, officials from Esthar had taken her away, to be locked up in space forever. Never in his life had Squall felt so much sadness and pain.

'What am I doing!? What the hell am I doing!? I might never hear Rinoa's voice again!' "We're going to save her!"

They landed outside of the Sorceress Memorial and then Squall burst into the building.

"What do you think you're doing!?" One of the officials roared.

"What I should have done before! I'll never know unless I do it!"

Squall burst into the room and drew out his Lionheart. He slashed at the glass, and Rinoa ran out, into his arms.

__

We're gonna live our lives

Gotta live our lives

We're gonna live our lives

We're gonna live our lives, Gonna live our lives, stigmatized

"Squall don't, I'm a Sorceress!"

"I don't care," he said, and there, being in her arms, nothing had ever felt so right

A/N: So, what did you think? It really sucked, right? Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
